


New Beginnings

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble All The Way 18, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Feels, Fluff, Language, Multi, One Shot, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knows it's time her children meet her two lovers.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: Written for the #DrabbleAllTheWay18 hosted by xxDustnight88, N2 - Family dinner. Also written for GaeilgeRua's prompt: Her life was turned upside down two years ago with the loss of her husband and she's been on autopilot ever since then. Until he (or they) walked into her life.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

“Mum, are we finally going to meet your new boyfriends?” Rose asked, looking at her mother innocently.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “What? Rose, I do not have two boyfriends,” Hermione laughed nervously. Her eight-year-old was far too smart, clearly taking after her mother.

“It’s okay, you know,” Rose said matter-of-factly. “Uncle Fred and Uncle George are both married to Aunt Angie.” She smiled brightly. “So, when will we meet them?”

Hermione sighed, looking at Rose. “You know, it’s a bit complicated, Rose.”

“Mum, don’t be silly,” Rose said, scooting closer to her mother on the sofa. “You’ve been so sad since Dad died, but lately, you’ve been happy.” 

“They do make me happy,” Hermione admitted quietly. “It’s just… I’m nervous.”

“To have us meet them?” Rose asked. “I’m sure Hugo will understand. He wants you to be happy, too, Mum.” 

“I don’t think Hugo would be happy if I loved anyone other than your father.”

“But Daddy’s gone,” Rose said once more quietly. “We all miss him, Mum, but I’ve seen how sad you’ve been. Aunt Ginny sees it too.” Rose hugged her mother tightly. “We want you to be happy, we really do.”

“Even Uncle Harry?” Hermione asked, her stomach twisting nervously. 

“Even Uncle Harry,” Rose said, smiling. “Invite them over for Christmas Eve dinner.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Hermione said quietly.

“Do it, Mum, ask them today,” Rose said. “I’ve already asked Aunt Ginny to come over and watch us today so you can go see them.” She smiled, looking rather proud of herself.

“I love you, Rose,” Hermione said, hugging her daughter tightly. She kissed the top of her head, thankful that Rose always seemed to know the right thing to say.

* * *

Hermione moaned, tangling her hands in Loki’s hands as he pleasured her. His tongue circled her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. Thor’s lips brushed her neck, kissing her tenderly as his hands caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples every so often.

“Gods,” she whimpered, wiggling her hips against Loki’s face. She wanted more. “Yes, there,” she cried as he increased the pressure on her clit. She cried out as she came, her orgasm washing over her. 

Loki continued to pleasure her, lapping at her juices as she came. He gripped her hips tightly, holding her in place as she squirmed. 

“Loki, please,” she begged, “Let me taste you, now.” She lifted her head and looked at him pleadingly. 

He grinned and released his hold on her. “Come here, beautiful.” He stood and got off the bed, freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers.

Hermione crawled towards him, taking his cock into her mouth. She could feel Thor moving behind her, wasting no time in entering her. She moaned, feeling his cock fill her.

“Perfect,” Thor hissed, his hands gripped her hips. While Loki’s hands were thin and slender, Thor’s were large and rough. She loved the way her body reacted when Thor caressed her skin.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of Loki’s cock, closing her eyes as she pleasured him. It was hard to focus on Loki when Thor was fucking her so perfectly.

Loki reached down, gripping her hair. “Your curls are fucking perfect,” he hissed, his eyes fluttering closed. He moved his hips slightly, his cock going deeper into her mouth.

Hermione could feel her second orgasm approaching. Thor increased his pace, fucking her harder, his fingers digging in her hips. Hermione came with a muffled cry, increasing her fervour with Loki’s cock. She could feel Thor’s cock throb inside her and knew that he was going to come as well. 

“Right there,” Loki hissed, coming with a groan. Hermione swallowed around his cock, wasting not a drop of his come. 

Once he had finished, Loki stepped away, watching with a mischievous look in his eyes as Thor came. 

“Yes,” Thor groaned, collapsing forward once he was spent. He pressed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek before he rolled off her. 

“Not that that wasn’t delightful, but what’s on your mind, Hermione?” Loki asked a few minutes later after the three of them had redressed. 

Hermione looked at him nervously. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Thor said, chuckling. “You can’t slip anything past us, love.” 

“My children want to meet you,” Hermione said quietly. 

“Perfect,” Thor said, grinning. “I was wondering when we would get to meet them.”

Hermione looked at Thor. “Really? You… you do?”

“Of course we do,” Loki said, sitting next to her on the bed. “You love your children very much, Hermione, and we care about you. We want to be a part of your life, and that includes getting to know your children.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. “I was nervous to have you meet them.” Her heart ached nervously. She had been living her life in a blur after Ron had died, and somehow, she had stumbled upon Thor and Loki. Since meeting the two of them, she had been happy again. It was almost like she had been given a second chance. 

“You shouldn’t be nervous,” Thor assured her. “We know the situation is complicated, that doesn’t make us love you any less.”

“You love me?” She looked at Thor, eyes wide. 

“Of course I do,” Thor replied, taking her hands into his. His calloused hands caressed hers. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Bringing her hands to his mouth, he kissed them lightly.

Hermione turned to face Loki. “Do you…?”

“Of course,” Loki said, smiling at her. “How could I not? You balance us out in a way that no one else ever could.” Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. “So when can we meet your children?”

“Is tomorrow night too soon?”

“No, that’s perfect,” Loki told her.

“We can’t wait,” Thor said, nodding in agreement.

Hermione let out a quiet sigh. “I love you both, too, I think. I’ve been nervous to examine my feelings for you both, but it’s true. I… It’s scary, though.”

“There’s no rush,” Thor told her gently. 

“We’re just taking things one step at a time,” Loki told her. “Now come on, why don’t we go get lunch? You said Ginny has the kids until three, right?”

Hermione nodded, letting Loki lead her from the bedroom. Her stomach growled, and she knew that food was going to be a good idea.

* * *

Dinner had gone wonderfully. Hugo and Thor had taken to each other immediately. They were currently in the front room where Hugo was showing Thor the new magical train set he had gotten from Grandma Molly. Thor was fascinated, much to her amusement. 

Hermione used her wand to move the dishes from the front room to the kitchen. Using her wand, she set them to start washing. Usually, she did the dishes by hand, but quite honestly, she was exhausted.

A pair of hands came around her, hugging her tightly. “Your children are sweet,” Loki whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck and kissing her there.

Turning, Hermione smiled at him. “Thank you. They’re… the best of him and me.” Her eyes watered slightly at the thought of Ron. “Sorry,” she murmured embarrassingly. 

“Don’t be,” Loki assured her, reaching up and wiping her tears. “Never be sorry for missing him. He was your first love… the father of your children.” He looked at her in understanding. “Thor and I will never try and replace that; you know that, right?”

“I know,” Hermione said quietly. She took a deep breath, letting her emotions go with it. “I love you,” she said quietly, kissing him tenderly. “Shall we go back and check on the others?”

“I’m right here, Mum,” Rose announced, startling the two adults.

“Rose!” Hermione hissed in embarrassment. “How long were you there for?”

“Long enough,” she said, shrugging. “I wanted another cookie.” She grabbed the plate of desserts to bring in the other room. “I miss Daddy, too, Mum, but we want you to be happy.” She smiled at the pair of them before she left the room.

Thor’s loud exclamation of ‘Cookies!’ caused Hermione to laugh. Taking Loki’s hand, she pulled him towards the front room, ready for this new beginning.


End file.
